The Countdown
by Sorasky23
Summary: After faced with Eddy's misplaced wrath Double D finds a friend and maybe something more in a suprising hero. Really it's your basic yaoi plot line.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**This has mentions of almost rape. Blood, Broken bones, and and lets nt forget the yaoi goodness. Bad language. No beta so mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing but the plot and poem.

* * *

From 3 to 2 from 2 to 1 the countdown had begun.

He ran to beat the sirens song but his effort had no sum

Stolen away from 2 by 1 the countdown had begun

No more would the merry song be sung

3 had lost though 1 had won before the countdown had begun

Separation was the trophy from 1 to each and every 1

**From 3: **

Eddy was at another one of his get rich quick schemas, as always it had failed. Kevin was naturally the one he would blame but Kevin was sick and couldn't go outside that day. Someone still had to pay in Eddy's mind that was only right. Ed was too strong to take on himself, but Double D was weak and he had been the one to build the thing he must have sabotaged it. That act of betrayal could not go unpunished. The action was quick and deliberate it took no time at all for Eddy to come up with a method to give the smart Edd what he deserved. They had read about how great kings had torture chambers in the dungeons for just such acts of treason.

It was easy Ed had to stay and watch his brat of a sister, Sarah, while his mother was out. Double D had offered to help the lovable idiot but Eddy had different plans for him. Eddy pulled Double D into is garage any other day closing the door behind him. Double D spoke first, feeling nervous for reasons he could not place.

"So Eddy what did you need me for, on this sunny afternoon?" Edd asked in a cheerful voice trying to dissipate the anxiety churning in his stomach.

"It's a great plan Double D, the best I've ever thought up." Eddy replied in his usual manner not wanting to give any part of his plan away to his now cornered victim. "Just hold out your hands for a second and close your eyes you've helped a lot sock-head so I got you a gift" Double D did as asked feeling so happy the Eddy had taken the time to get him a gift and acknowledging how hard he works.

Eddy lightly looped a line of fishing wire around Double D wrist and tossing the other end around the bar for the garage door motor. After feeling the line tighten painfully around his wrists, eddy had pulled it tight; Double D's eyes snapped open in confusion.

Double D hands Were Jerked painfully above his head as Eddy let out a laugh at his pain. "You deserve this" another jerk makes the wire bite into his wrist."You betrayed me, that's why my plans never work" blood was trailing down Double Ds arms now.

"Please Eddy Stop!" Eddy frowned at Double Ds pleas all the noise he was making would attract people. Getting an idea Eddy grabbed a roll of Duct tape and slapped a piece over Double Ds mouth.

Stepping back to admire his handy work Eddy got the faintest feeling that he had seen something similar before. Double D let out a sobbing sound and it struck him, it was in a porno. He had taken it from his brother's room after he had moved out. The movie was even called punishment this was perfect. Eddy decided that his plan to beat the sock head up a little was no longer fitting he would do what he had seen in that video. Why not? He would get too feel good and get to punish Double D. it was a win – win in his eyes.

Spinning Double D around to face the other way Eddy pushed his friends pants and undergarments around his ankles watching them slid off and fall on to the ground, Double Ds feet barely touching. Eddy wasn't sure how this would work it had been a girl in the video and Double D didn't have the right parts. Oh well. Eddy decided just to beat him first and figure that part out later. Spankings always hurt and he'd bet a quarter that goody-2-shoes DD had never had one. The first smack came down hard leaving a pretty red hand print on DDs ass as a choked scream tried to force its way past the duct tape.

"You dissever this DD for always fucking up my plans!" Eddy was just getting started every word was punctuated with a harsh slap; DD was sobbing now the tears streaming freely from his eyes. "What does Kevin give you…jaw breakers," Eddy said between panting breaths from the excursion. Another memory from the video coming to the surface of his thoughts the guy in did this to talking to his bitch. The word gave him pause as he thought it…yeah DD was his bitch.

"You need to be punished don't you _bitch_," Eddy loved this he could never swear when DD was around before or he would never hear the end of the complaints but DD can't say a thing with his mouth taped shut. Hitting him with his hand really didn't seem like it was enough to Eddy. Looking around the garage he saw an old ping pong paddle, smirking to himself he quickly grabbed it ran back to his victim. The sound of wood striking flesh was much louder and from the red blossoming on DDs ass and legs it was a lot more painful.

Eddy continued to beat DD with different objects he found in the garage, reminding himself that if he hurt him too bad he would get in trouble. Eddy's arms were tired from hitting Double D and he decided that it was time he rewarded himself for punishing his _bitch._ Eddy couldn't keep the grin off his face every time he thought that word he loved the way it sounds. Turning Double D around eddy still needed to figure out how to make this work with double d being a boy in all. The jokes form the locker room coming into mind gave him quick ideas. After all Double d had been called a faggot enough at school it wouldn't surprise Eddy if he liked this sort of thing.

Undoing his pants Eddy tried to push inside of the smaller boy without and preambles finding the guarding ring of muscles giving no passes for entrance, his victim struggling with a renewed fervor at the blunt touch of flesh to his more intimate parts. The way Double D was strung up was making it difficult to gain and leverage in Eddy's favor. He cut the wire hold Double D up causing him to collapse in a heap onto the make sift torture room floor.

Double D POV

Double D heard the crack of his head on the floor more then he felt it. The wind was still knocked out of him from the horrendous situation he was in. Never in the whole world would Double d believe that Eddy was capable of such a sickening crime. Sure, Eddy had hit him before but never once had he caused and real damage, and never ra…Double D could bring himself to think the word.

Eddy was baring down on him now Double D still frozen on the floor. Using his weight he forced Double D down his face shoved into the concrete surface below him. Feeling the invader of hard flesh trying to breach his outer defense and enter his body. He fought once again swinging and turning his body wildly.

"Hold still bitch you're a fag anyway so you'll like it." Eddy spoke out trying to force compliance from the small body below him.

Kicking as hard as he could at his captor Double d managed to catch double D in the leg and then in the genitals. While Eddy was down he made his escape rushing out the side door to the garage climbing the fence into the neighboring yard. Double D didn't dare go home his parents were rarely home and his house would offer no protection from Eddy. He had no pants on and couldn't risk crossing the cul-de-sac as flashing his fellow students and neighbors. Double D wasn't sure what to do he was too afraid to do anything at the moment, he couldn't go to Ed. The lovable oaf wouldn't understand and he didn't need Sarah finding out the poor girl had enough problems to deal with.

More tears found their way past Double Ds eye lids taking the suicide dive without his consent. Crouching into a ball on the soft lawn he just wanted to block out the world, Double D new he didn't have many friend and now he really didn't have anyone. Ed was good company and lifting his spirits but he could on provide a small amount of comfort. Eddy was always the one for stimulating conversation and even the one to defend him. Now he was alone.

Kevin's POV

Kevin need some air he was sick, but it was just a cold his mother always over reacted he finally got some peace when she had to leave for work. A bit of fresh air would do him good it was far too stuffy in the house and it was such a nice day. Opening the sliding glass door, he was hit with the smell of the pool water and a pleasant breeze.

Kevin noticed the small slumped over figure in his lawn next to the tree that held his tree house. He would recognize that small form anywhere; it was the brainy one of the Ed trio. At a closer inspection he could see the trembling form of his intruder. The small sobs reaching his ears were like none had ever heard before. Not once had the Ed ever shed a tear when he decided to beat him up or pick on him. Kevin would be hard pressed before he would admit it out loud but he truly admired the smallest Ed for his intelligence and his strength. Kevin was after all not the only athletically inclined student at peach creek. Double D was nothing if not the schools resident punching bag for the whole football team save for maybe one or two of the older players.

"Double dork, you okay" well that went well. He tried being nice but it just never came out that way though at least I didn't say I was going to pound him. At his voice the fear stricken teen threw his body as far away from Kevin as he could without getting to his leaving the little space under the tree. Kevin had moved closed he could see the purple bruises starting to form and Double D tear streaked face. On the second glance- he attributes not noticing this first to his cold- that Double D wasn't wearing any pants and the only thing covering him was that oversized red t-shirt.

* * *

okay so I wrote this a long ass time ago and thought why the hell not when i was cleaning out my docs. so yeah I'm posting it here and I don't know if i'll write more. Some one asked me to write it then changed fandoms on me so this is whats left over if someone wants me to finish it I will bit until then I'm gonna let it sit in my fanfic graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**This has mentions of almost rape. Blood, Broken bones, and and lets nt forget the yaoi goodness. Bad language. No beta so mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing but the plot and all poorly written carp is mine. lol

* * *

Chapter 2

Nothing could be done he may have just been another dumb jock but he knew the difference between a bit of rough housing and when someone was hurt. Double Dork was definitely hurt, his cornered position on the fence reminding Kevin of wild animal. He could hear the words of his father echo in his head when they rescued a dog that had been hit by a car. He said, "it's all about being slow and gentle." The words were stuck now, well it was worth a shot he couldn't just leave Double D outside all beat up it was getting dark and chilly.

Slowly moving forward, stopping every now and then to see if the other boy was going to make a run for it. Double D didn't budge an inch, so Kevin moved until he was crouched right in front of him. Ever so slowly he touched Double Ds arms, and then Double D seemed to break from whatever trance he was in and lunged at Kevin, hiding his face in the taller boy's chest and crying. Stunned Kevin did the only thing he could do he rubbed Double Ds back and remembered his dad's advice. Gentle was not something Kevin was good at but it was something he could try if it would stop the sad pitiful sounds coming from his poor neighbor.

All while whispering soothing promises to his once enemy he led him into the house to his room. Double D never let go still clinging to Kevin as if he were a life line. Once properly clothed, wounds treated and snuggled into the warm bed was when Kevin decided he should try and get some answers.

"Double D, what happened to you man?" The words were rough and contrasting to the soft expression they came from.

Double D couldn't even bring himself to complain about how unsanitary it is to lay on someone else's bed; just think of all the dead skin cells. Kevin's room was filthy there were dirty clothes on the floor and things were thrown about but it didn't seem to matter he just wanted to stay where he was and be safe. Eddy wouldn't come here, he was afraid of Kevin, so long as Kevin was right here he would be safe and that's all there is to it. Though Double D couldn't help to think, 'how long before he hurts me too?'

"I..I…was …c..chased by a dog. When Double D finally spoke his voice was rough from all the screaming he had done before, the lie coming out coked and broken. Kevin's face was impassive at the lie he didn't believe it for a second

"That's bullshit if I'd ever heard it, a dog can't do that to you wrists," Kevin had no problem calling Edd out on his lie. Kevin wasn't a genius like Double D but he wasn't stupid either.

Double D really didn't want to say what happened; it was bad enough that he had to experience it anyway, though he had read online that when something traumatic happened it was good to confide in those one trusted. The question was did he trust Kevin. The bully of his childhood, Kevin had always threatened to "pound him" as he so eloquently put it but never once had Kevin caused any really harm to him. The punches never left a bruise and they only hurt of a few minutes. The hits he delivered were mostly dealt to Eddy. It was final, he had no one else anyway there was really nothing to lose by telling him.

"Eddy was quite angry with me and…I…" he couldn't finish it was too hard the tears were already back. Double D was sure that he had cried enough for a whole years worth of tears. The shocked look on Kevin's face didn't seem to reach Double D eyes (probably still blurry with tears.). The anger however did reach Double D and in an effort of self preservation tried to get up.

"THAT SICK FUCK!" the shout Kevin let out frightening Double D half to death. Seeing this Kevin reined in his anger the best he could and decided to use it later when he visited the little shrimp. "I thought shrimpy was your friend. Why would he hurt you? Does he do this all the time?" The questions were just flowing out now Kevin trying desperately to grasp the situation that had just been all but shoved in his face.

Double D winced at the yelling but was pleasantly surprised that Kevin was decent enough to care about the mistreatment he had faced from his friend. The friend he no longer had, the friend that had tried to defile him, Eddy the betrayer. The loud crack of a door slamming somewhere downstairs brought Double D from his thoughts, his mind instantly supplying the image of Eddy coming to get him.

" P..Please, don't tell him I'm here! Please Kevin!" the footsteps coming up the stairs only fuelling his paranoia further. Double Ds heart was seizing in his chest, the blood all too quickly rushing trough him. Kevin noticed him starting to hyperventilate and quickly set out to calm the smaller boy.

"Shhh... It's alright Double D it's just my mom. You're safe. I won't let Eddy get you, alright so calm down, and breathe." Kevin held Double D close and rubbed small circles on his back to try and assuage some of his fears.

Kevin's mother made her way to her son's door and rapped twice. "Kevin sweetheart are you feeling any better." Kevin had to think quickly if he didn't his mother would send Double D home and want to know what happened and the Double dork didn't seem ready for that yet.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, sleepy though I just took some more cold medicine so I'm going to sleep now. Love you mom night." Kevin was sure that would do the trick. His mother wouldn't want to disturb his rest if it would make him better.

"Alright good night honey love you." she said as her footsteps faded down the stairs again to wait for her husband to come home. His father always came home at the same time and was always greeted with a feast and an arm full of hugs. Kevin thought it was gross when he was a kid but after seeing how happy it made his dad he thought it might be nice to have that too.

Double Ds whimpers and quite sobs were still softly going, though barely audible. Kevin was unconsciously rocking him gently and petting his neck and shoulders. Kevin avoided touching the little geniuses hat knowing it was one of the few things that would send him into a panic. Still Kevin wasn't sure how much longer he could resist looking under it. The thing had been a secret ever since Double D had moved to peach creek as a toddler.

Double D fought to keep his eyes open, he hadn't had a shower yet or brushed his teeth, and he had yet to change into his pjs but at the moment Edd just didn't care. Until he thought of what Eddy had done, had touched him with. He remembered Eddy's hard flesh trying to push into him, oh god it was just unsanitary. Mother had taken time out of her busy day to leave him a memo on safe sexual practices and Eddy didn't even try to fallow them. Double D suddenly felt awake and the need to clean himself.

"Kevin if you would be so kind may I requisition your shower. I am very dirty and need to wash." Double D was happy that the shower was as Kevin put it 'all his' and he scrubbed until his skin turned a vibrant shade of red except for the patches of black and dark blue that were taking form on about 30% of his body. Double D avoided getting soap into the cuts on his wrists and the rest of his body the best he could but found it to be a difficult task. After his shower Kevin rewrapped his wrists in fresh bandages, gave Double D a pair of old pjs to wear, and tucked Double D back into the bed. Crawling in next to him, settling in, and getting comfortable.

Kevin's POV

"What did Eddy do to you, you're covered in bruises." Kevin knew Eddy had beaten the smaller Ed up but there was no way Eddy was strong enough to leave those kinds of marks. Pulling Double D close again when he felt the boy shiver, Kevin just felt the urge to protect him even if a few hours ago he was just the annoying neighbor and one of the trio of dorks. Now though just like the dog he rescued with his dad Edd was his responsibility now and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"He said it was a gift…I..he tied me up, I couldn't touch the ground. He said it was my fault that I made him fail on purpose that you were giving me jaw breakers to. Then he wouldn't stop hitting me." The tears were back, muffled sobs as Double D was pulled even closer to Kevin's body. Double D had stopped talking but Kevin Knew there was more. "He took my pants, called me things …t..ttried …to…I got away, he didn't, I kicked him then climbed over the fence." Double Ds body relaxed finally not having to deal with what happened to him alone.

"It's okay now we can tell my mom tomorrow and we can make sure that bastard gets what he deserves." Kevin new this was something they had to go to the adults about. They had all taken that very awkward sex ed. class in 5th grade.

"Kevin, No! Please I must insist that you do not tell anyone of the events that have passed between Eddy and me." He could feel Double Ds trembling and against better judgment agreed not to tell.

"Well get some sleep Double Dork I'll walk you home tomorrow, cool?" Kevin tucked Double Ds head under his chin after hearing his muffled agreement and went to sleep. Double D soon fallowed finally feeling safe and protected again. He may not have had his friends anymore but Kevin was beginning to feel like one.

Double D was sad to think that it would all end in the morning when Kevin came back to his senses and realized that he was in fact Edd. He would call him a dork, punch him, and toss him out on his buttocks. Then he would be alone.

* * *

Was trying to make this chapter a bit longer but school decided i didn't need a life so yeah it's kinda short. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry but I just can't seem to keep kevin from bing OC i tried but he ends up being too nice, i think. lol I'll update soon if ya see any errors or have any suggestions feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**This has mentions of almost rape. Blood, Broken bones, and and lets nt forget the yaoi goodness. Bad language. No beta so mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing but the plot. If I did there would be a lot more Kevin Double D moments and and they would be kissing in every one of them.

* * *

Chapter 3

**To 2:**

When Double D woke up he was faced with a hard chest and he couldn't move. Kevin had his legs wrapped around his and Double D pulled close to him his arm acting like a restraining bar, his nose was pushed into the top of Double Ds head and into his hair. His hat must have slid off while he slept. He had to get his hat Double D was starting to panic he was surly Kevin would never let him live it down if he ever saw under it. Double D's hair was long and messy stopping an inch or two past his shoulders and just below the hairline and dark tan line marred his pale flesh. I was an old injury the scar ran across the right side of his forehead all the way to his right temple in a round blotch. Eddy and Ed were the only two to ever see under his hat. He hated the scar it was ugly and reminded him of the incident that brought it about.

Double D decided he didn't want to think of such things any longer and was in search of his hat. Lifting his head the best he could he saw it. His treasured hat was on the other side of Kevin one edge trapped under Kevin's side. Untangling his arms without waking Kevin would be difficult but he had to give it a shot. Double slowly pulled his left arm free from under Kevin's right. Once his hand was free he tried to wiggle himself into a semi-sitting position. At the movement Kevin's right arm contracted around Double D's middle pushing him done into his chest and tucking the smellers' head under his chin.

Still his arm was free and blindly reaching for his hat on Kevin's other side. He knew it was close to Kevin's body he just had to feel for it. Bingo! He found it. Giving a quick jerk of his are to try and free his hat caused Kevin to roll onto his back taking Double D with him. His hat was once again lost to him. Double D was wiggling to escape making Kevin groan in pleasure while still in his sleeping state. A blush rose on his face as Kevin's hard length was pressing into his backside shifting and rubbing every time he moved.

"Kevin, wake up." Kevin thrust his hips up trying to get more friction in his sleep, blindly grinding into the pressure above him.

"Oh dear lord!" Double notice Kevin finally beginning to stir, his cry of panic waking him from his slumber.

Kevin seeing the position they were in quickly threw Double D off the bed and went to beat the living hell out of the dork. Then the memories of last night floated into his suddenly conscious mind clearing away the fog of sleep. Kevin helped Double D back up to the bed still being mindful of his injuries. Taking quick notice of the large scar marring his forehead, he had always wondered what was under the sock heads hat but he would never have guessed it was an injury. It was the first thing he noticed but the long soft hair was what drew his eyes. Kevin had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it, quickly pushing that down he remembered that his guest was injured.

"Sorry Double Dork I was half asleep," Kevin said in way of explanation. Things were a bit awkward now neither was sure what to say to the other. "Um…so I…Are you hungry?" It was an odd situation and Kevin thought he could just do what he did the night before go with his dads advice. When they had brought the injured dog home he let him get comfortable and early that morning they went out to get dog food. Yeah Double D wasn't a dog he found on the road but it was the best and only experience he had to go by. Dad said that the only way to get the dogs trust was to be gentle and food didn't hurt either. It made sense dogs love food and dogs loved people that gave them food. It had worked once, why not again? The word love made Kevin cringe internally, it's not like he wanted Double d to love him or anything. He was a boy.

"I am a little hungry, but you don't need to trouble yourself I've been a terrible burden I can see myself home." Double D pushed himself up to leave, with a grip of steel Kevin pushed him back into the bed. His grip on the smaller boys arm causing a flinch and a gasp to slip through the gap in Double D's front teeth.

"You stay here; I'll get some food after I'll take you home." Kevin's tone left no room for argument. Double D wasn't sure how long Kevin's odd bit of kindness was going to hold out and he didn't want to risk it by arguing.

While Kevin made a grand feast of eggs and toast for Double D and himself his little problem deflated. His mothers note certainly helped. She had said she would be home late and that his father's dinner would need to be heated by 6:30 before he arrived home from work. Kevin once again found himself in envy of his parents relationship, whishing he had what they did. When Kevin popped into the room Double D was changing into his clothes from the night before his hat securely on his head. He noticed the bruises that looked like fingers wrapping around his hips and the blood still on the shirt.

"Double Dork you can use some of my clothes yours are dirty." Ignoring the loud squeak Double D made of surprise, Kevin went to his dresser a pulled out at shirt and a pair of faded jeans for Double D to wear. Double D just stood there holding the clothes in his hands Kevin turned looking expectantly at him.

"Well Dorky you know how to put on clothes don't you?" the sarcasm permeating Kevin's sentence.

"I…er.. " Double D quickly ran into the adjoining bathroom hastily putting on the offered clothes. Once he was done he took a peek in the mirror. Kevin's clothes were huge on him the shirt was black, baggy, and slid off his left shoulder. The shorts were black and would barely hanging on to his hips sliding really low.

Kevin set their breakfast on the nightstand climbing back into the bed and flipping on the TV. Nothing better than Saturday morning sports update, Kevin watched the sports network every morning it was just part of his routine. Double D stood next to the bed not sure if he should sit or leave, the oddness of the situation was still making his head spin.

"Double D, sit down your breakfast is getting cold." Kevin called out his as he put his plate in his lap moving the second plate so it was sitting on his left knee.

Double D crawled onto the bed sitting next to Kevin slowly taking the offered place of food and slowly eating. Double D was pleasantly surprised that the food tasted good, he had not been one to peg Kevin as having the patience to cook anything. The silence was peaceful and calming the plates were set aside and with a full stomach Double D was starting to drift into sleep. He eventually lost the battle he was having with his eye lids and fell into dreamland. Unconsciously curling up to Kevin's side

Kevin watched as the egg head snuggled into him nuzzling his chest with his face after wrapping those small arms around him. Kevin would never admit it out loud but the dork was kind of cute. Hearing the soft snores coming from Double D he leaned over a place a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. Quickly pulling back so not to get caught his mind in a full panic. A blush was bleeding across his face at the same time.

'What the hell is wrong with me he is a boy!' Kevin's mind was running full speed stating out all the reasons it was wrong to kiss his dork. 'Wait _the_…he meant _the dork_. Thought the thought stuck with him. Sure Nazz liked it when he called he had called her his, hell he like it, but saying about Double d made something coil tight in the pit of his stomach. He tried to push the thoughts away but now all he could think about were Double D's lips and the way hit fit just right in his arms. Now that he was thinking about it maybe he was gay. No he had dated Nazz and she was defiantly a girl. No, no, no, he was not gay. He was just…Double Dork sexual. That's it had to be, he was completely normal Double D's fault he was just the exception.

Kevin thought he should test it just in case. Maybe another kiss would let prove it if he didn't feel anything then it was nothing if he did… then …well he deal with it when he got there. Cupping Double D's face first checking to see if the movement woke him, Kevin leaned down and kissed him. Kevin could feel his heart beating in his chest and the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Getting lost in the feeling and the thrill of it all he forgot to be careful not to wake Double D. Pushing harder his tongue slipping out to taste the warm mouth under his, Kevin didn't even notice Double D's eyes snap open. What the hell was going on Kevin was…was kissing him. Double D just sat there completely gobsmacked, Kevin of all people his childhood tormentor had kissed him.

"I was just testing!" Kevin cried out in his defense. Double D was still just gaping at Kevin like a land fish. The blush was rising on Kevin's face turning him read all the way up turning him red all the way up to his ears.

"You kissed me."Double D's brain was stuck on repeat like a broken record. That was all his brain could process at the moment.

"Look it's your fault if you weren't so…ugh, you know, cute then I wouldn't even had needed to test!" Kevin was shouting at him but all Double D picked up was that Kevin called him cute. That little surprise jerked his fried brain to a halt.

"You think I'm..c..cute?" Double D's face would put a tomato to shame. He looked down at him legs to try and hide his face. Slowly peeking up under his eyelashes and biting his lip to try and stop the smile from gracing his mouth. No one had ever called him cute before, not even his parents. Double D rarely got compliments on his appearance and even if cute was for girls, he was still happy to receive it.

Oh dear god he was making it worse. Kevin's brain stopped. Why? Why, did he have to look like that? Kevin's eyes dilated as he focused in to the lip Double D had pinched between his teeth, his blue eyes peeking up at him. It was at that moment; Kevin knew he had to have him, and Eddy would pay big time.

* * *

Thank you to** Crew Cut Ballerina **for being so patient with me. Sorry again i forgot to post. Here it is the thing you have all been waiting for chapter three. This chapter was lots of fun to write and i hope you all enjoy reading it. Sorry for the mistakes, I really need a beta. Much love to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**This has mentions of almost rape. Blood, Broken bones, and and lets nt forget the yaoi goodness. Bad language. No beta so mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing but the plot.

AN:Thank you for all your support everyone! Still looking for a beta so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kevin was lingering in the kitchen after he put the plates in the sink. He knew Double D had to go home eventually but he still wanted the smaller boy to stay with him. Double D could be heard pacing the expanse of carpet in front of the kitchen doorway becoming visible to Kevin after every 5th step. Letting out a sigh Kevin moved out of the kitchen towards his pacing guest.

"Alright, let's go Double Dork." Kevin took Double D's hand and led the smaller boy to the door, stopping only to adorn themselves with shoes.

The walk was short and a few of the other Kids stopped to look at the odd sight of Kevin holding Double D's hand as he walked him to their destination. Eddy voice coming breaking the quiet whispers.

"Well would ya look at that, Double D made Kevin a fag." Kevin stopped mid-step and turned to the source of the insult. Double D was still facing the way to his house his body shaking like it did the day before. Kevin was still clutching the hand in his own, he was fairly sure it was the only thing from keeping the boy next to him from making a mad dash to the safety of his home.

"You got something to say, _**shrimpy**_? Why don't you say it little closer?" Kevin's eyes narrowed in on Eddy, still pissed from what he had done to Double D, he felt his body tense with rage. Eddy was overconfident he had beat Double D so why not Kevin too he just needed to cheat a bit. He would just have to make it so Kevin couldn't fight back. Ed was his muscle after all and he would work nicely.

"Sure do Kevin; I just wonder what the football team would think of you, knowing you're a faggot in all. It doesn't help that your little fuck toy there is a slut." Eddy walked closer Ed fallowing behind like the faithful companion he is. That was it combined with the nasty smirk on Eddy's face, Kevin, for lack of a better phrase 'lost his shit'.

Kevin dropped Double D's hand and pounced on Eddy like a wild animal ready to rip him to shreds. A sickening crunch was heard after Kevin's fist connected with Eddy's jaw. Ed lifted Kevin away and locked his arm's down leaving him open to attack. Unfortunately for Eddy Kevin had been taking kickboxing lessons all summer. When Eddy went to hit his target, his head met the side of Kevin's foot. Two of Eddy's teeth were lying on the ground, blood and spit was smeared on the side of Kevin's shoe. Those were new converse too, son of a bitch.

Ed was confused; he didn't know what to do. Eddy was saying mean things about Double D and now he was knocked out. Eddy had said the Kevin had stolen Double D and we had to get him back. He just did the last thing he was told to do he held Kevin off the ground.

"Ed, you put Kevin down this instant young man!" Double D's voice rang through the air shrill and demanding. Ed dropped Kevin immediately upon the request.

"But Double D, Eddy says we need to save you from Kevin." Ed was 'special' but he was still a good person at heart. The loveable oaf was his best friend and a far better friend then Eddy. Even if on occasion Eddy made for slightly more stimulating conversation.

"Don't worry Ed Kevin is…nice." Ed gave a questioning look at Kevin like he could tell whether or not Double D was right about his character.

Kevin grabbed a hold of Double D's arm and began to drag him back in the direction of the smaller boy's house. Once they were safely inside away from Eddy's big mouth and the eyes of the cul-de-sac, Kevin turned to face Double D. As he looked around into the kitchen Kevin could see the numerous amounts of sticky notes that covered the walls of the house.

"Are you alright Double Dork?" Kevin asked in a casual voice though his serious expression betrayed his real feelings.

"I…I'll be fine Kevin thank you for walking me home." A blush crept its way on to Double D's cheeks as he looked at the ground, because of how chivalrous Kevin had been. Before Kevin could reply, Double D looked up from under his eyelashes worrying his lip between his teeth. Kevin had no chance in hell that face was so damn irresistible how he was expected to control himself with Double D making that face at him, he would never know. Leaning down Kevin captured Double D's lips coxing the bottom one out with his tongue. Slowly sliding that delicate muscle into Double D's mouth, Kevin could still taste breakfast on Double D's tongue as they kissed. Unfortunately it didn't last long the need for oxygen forcing them apart.

"Um…Kevin what does this mean exactly?" Double D's voice was trembling though he never broke eye contact with Kevin.

"I don't know. I just…" Kevin answered as truthfully as he could what else was he to do. "Let's try being friends, k." Double D was reluctant to call them friends after all friends didn't kiss each other the way Kevin kissed him.

"Kevin for all I know of relationships those in a friendly platonic type don't engage in intimate oral contact." In Double D's defense he didn't think his sentence sounded al all sexual. The blush spreading on Kevin's face though spoke volumes on where his mind was currently located.

"WHAT?!" The image of Double D on his knees, his mouth wrapped around Kevin's…and stopping that train of thought. "Who said anything about oral?!" Kevin was sure he would never get that mental image out of his head, not that he really wanted to.

"Kevin, what are you so surprised about? I simply stated that friends don't kiss each other." Double D's reply held a confused tone.

"Sure. Yeah. Right, but there isn't any rule against it. So, why can't two friends kisses every now and again?" Double D found himself irritated with Kevin's childish notions of acceptable social behavior for their age and social standing in society.

"I like kissing you Kevin but I will not enter into a relationship consisting of casual intimacies _every now and again_. Double D wanted to be very clear on this, he didn't just want to be some fling.

"Alright we will just be friends we can try that can't we?" Double D was sure Kevin wouldn't want anything to do with him after he got him home. This wasn't making any sense to the smaller male. Why would Kevin even want to be his friend or want anything to do with him? Double D was running short on friends and he wasn't about to turn down the offer of friendship even if he didn't exactly trust it.

"Okay, friends," the two boys shook hands and Kevin pulled Double D into a hug. The hug was warm and friendly. Double D, needing the comfort didn't put up too much of a fuss about it.

"So is one last kiss out," Kevin asked into Double D's hair.

"I suppose one more wouldn't hurt anything," Double D replied peeking from under his lashes again, a blush spreading across his face.

Kevin tilted Double D's face to the side and pressed their lips together, his tongue sliding out to wiggle its way into Double D's warm wet mouth. The kiss was passionate and filled Double D with a warm fuzzy feeling. Kevin Didn't think he could give this up Double D was addicting his lips so soft against Kevin's own. Slowly pulling only when Kevin started to feel lightheaded from the lack of air, the kiss would need to last him a long while before he could convince Doubled D to let him have another.

"Bye Double Dork I'll see you tomorrow," and with that Kevin left the house and started out for his own. After all it wouldn't take long to get that next kiss. Kevin wanted Double D and he would have him even if he had to work for it. After all he would just need to woo the little genius into his arms. To on lookers he had the face of the cat who got the canary.

* * *

Yeah so I'm really really sorry for the long wait but i was super busy with exams and getting my classes picked out again. The chapter is a little short and for all the fans waiting for Eddy to get his ass kicked there will be more don't worry. Eddy is going to want revenge after all and that means trouble for Kevin's little Egg head. I will hopeful be posting again soon. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews they are the only reasons i haven't just quit this fic. If you have any questions or things you'd like to seee in the fic please let me know.

Musical Insperation for this capter: Illusion by VNV Nation

Much love ~Sora


	5. Chapter 5

**The Countdown**

**Warning:**This has mentions of almost rape. Blood, Broken bones, and and lets nt forget the yaoi goodness. Bad language. No beta so mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing but the plot and poem.

This one is really jumpy and sorry for the wait but life has a way of screwing with peoples plans. I hope you enjoy this one and i should be able to update more now that I have a bit more time on the weekend.

* * *

Chapter 5

Summer was coming to a close and school would be starting back up soon. The peach creek football team and cheer leading squad had practice every day for the last week of summer. Kevin had visited Double D every day of the final weeks of freedom. They acted as nothing more than friends as they agreed upon, but not without difficulty.

The day after Kevin left Double D at his house he went to see him the next day resolved to get to know the boy better. Later while lying awake in bed he realized he knew little to nothing about the egg head. Kevin could think of no better way to get to know someone then a day of hanging out and swimming. The fact that Double D would have to only be in shorts for swimming was just an added bonus, and not at all planned. That's what brought Kevin to Double D's front door and twelve in the afternoon.

"Salutations Kevin, What can I do for you?" Double said in his usual tone. 'There are a lot of things you could do for me Double Dork' Kevin's mind seemed to be running in the gutter. Double D on his knees mouth wrapped around the solid flesh of… damn. How was he supposed to concentrate with thoughts like that filling his head?

"Hey Dorky, let's go. You're coming over to my house to go swimming." Kevin really needed to get a filter the plan was nicely invite Double D over for a swim, not club him over the head and drag him by his hair.

"Um well I..I.. alright I suppose that would be fine." Double D wasn't sure how to act after all just they day before Kevin had kissed him senseless. How was he supposed to act around him? "Kevin I'm not really sure how things go but um…I" Double D didn't get to finish his sentence before Kevin cut in.

"Look Double D it's just a swim no pressure we are just two friends going for a swim." Even as Kevin said this he knew it would never be just a swim. He was going to get Double D used to him touching his body. He wanted Double D to himself. HE would make it so Double D wanted nothing but him.

"Alright then I'll just grab my things" as Double D walked back into the house he invited Kevin inside to wait. On the way in Kevin caught a glance of Eddy and Ed across the street staring past him and at the spot where Double D once stood. A fire of possessiveness lit itself inside his chest knowing that Eddy was near. Double D was his responsibility now and Eddy was never going near him again.

When Double D came back to the door he spotted Eddy over Kevin's shoulder as their eyes locked his heart clenched in his chest. Fear making the adrenaline pumping itself quickly through his veins as Eddy made some obscene hand gesture. Double D couldn't figure it out what could have ever made Eddy mentally so disturbed. Kevin's arm came into view blocking out Eddy's existence entirely already slowing the rapid heart of his poor crush.

'That's right it's safe' Double D thought, 'as long as Kevin is here, I am safe.' He looked into Kevin's eyes and then around him to the hell that awaited him at Kevin's departure. There was no hope he didn't believe he would ever feel safe again without Kevin or someone else there to fend off Eddy. He would have to talk to Ed about Eddy's offense he was sure that Ed could easily fend off any attacks from Eddy but still he wasn't sure it was same for his poor childlike friend to be around Eddy any longer. Perhaps he could convince Kevin with their new friendship status to help him talk to Ed. Today he would wait he was still far to shaken from Eddy's appearance in front of his house.

"Kevin, I think I would be best if we left now" Double D whispered with his head down trying to make himself as small as possible. Kevin wrapped his arm around Double D's waist and moved him along the sidewalk to the direction of his house. All through the short walk Double D could feel Eddy's eyes boring into his very being.

Double D finally started to relax and enjoy himself when he got to the pool. Sitting on the edge and swishing his feet. Kevin was swimming laps. Double D watched as the muscles moved and contracted, propelling Kevin forward. It was beautiful the thought making Double D blush and look away from the sight.

"Hey Double Dork, it's a swimming pool your supposed to swim", yelled Kevin from the deep end. He watched as Double D fidgeted and blushed and dust pink obviously embarrassed, while he mumbled something in response that Kevin couldn't hear. "I can't hear you dorky, speak up."

"I said I c..can't swim alright" Double D said as he preoccupied himself with a spec of dirt on the cement. Kevin was sure he had seen Double D in the water lots of times of course he could swim.

"You can swim I've seen you." Kevin replied with conviction he didn't like being lied to.

"No, you have seen me standing in the water, sitting in the water, or on a flotation device", he explained. Now that Kevin thought about it more he really hadn't seen Double D swim at least not without water wings.

"Well then that settles it I'm gonna teach you to swim," it was too late for Double D to escape even before Kevin said it he was moving towards Double D so he couldn't escape. "it's easy egghead you'll be fine." Kevin pulled Double D into the water and held him up by his waist so he wouldn't sink under, and started swimming out to the deep end of the pool. The fact that the closer he got to the middle of the deep end the tighter Double D pressed himself in to Kevin had not significance to his judgment at all. A quite moan reverberated in his throat, nope no significance at all. Well, maybe a little.

" Please Kevin, take me back to the edge," pleaded Double D the fear of drowning become almost laughably suffocating even though he was still above the surface. Kevin was stroking his back running his hands up and down the smooth soft skin in a comforting gesture.

"Shhh it's alright Double D I won't let anything happen to you, take a deep breath and count to ten.", and he did. Slowly Double D relaxed enough so Kevin could pry Edds hands off his shoulder. "Now lay on you back, I won't let go." Double D once again did as he was told and let himself lie back in the water Kevin's arms supporting him. He relaxed and floated even as Kevin moved his arms away the cool water soothing some of the still healing injuries.

"See you float Double D so there in no need to be afraid. If you ever get scared, just float." Kevin said to reassure Double D. Kevin moved his arms back under Double D and help him right himself. After that it was easy Kevin taught Double D the different strokes and the how to tread water. Double D was still shaky on diving but that was understandable the boy hated heights. The sun was starting to set and it was time to get the smart Edd home, but the dread of Double D's absence was causing Kevin to procrastinate.

When he could no longer justify keeping Double D at his home Kevin walked Double D to his front step. On the way there Kevin noticed a dark figure in the corner of his eye fallowing them from across the street, it was Eddy. Double D was shaking and avoiding looking up.

He was a dead man. Eddy wasn't going to make it out of high school Kevin would make sure of it. The football team knew who the new target was, after that threat about telling the team of his new found attraction Kevin was going to make sure Double Dork had some back up when school started. It help that his best friend Mason, the linebacker on the Peach Creek football team, had two dads and didn't appreciate anyone who ragged on other for their sexuality. He was a bio major so he was sure him and Double D would get along great, they could talk about all that science crap together. All the plans had been set up during the last practice week of summer football so when school started on Thursday he had nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry about him Double D. I won't let him near you." Kevin turned his attention away from Double D to look at Eddy. "GET LOST FUCKER OR I"LL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!" Kevin screamed at him, making Eddy take off at a run back to his own home.

Double D hugged Kevin tight to his body. Kevin was a wonderful friend and had done more for Double D then any of his other friends had in all his life. Kevin squeezed Double D back and again gently rubbing his back, as Double D whispered out is sincerest thanks. Kevin pulled back to make sure Double D wasn't crying and caught by temptation. Once again double D was making that face peaking up from his eyelashes and worrying that bottom lip between his teeth.

Kevin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, leaned in and kissed Double D square on the lips. It wasn't like those sappy movies, where the world shifts and suddenly everything is right in the universe, but it was comforting, safe, and felt a lot like love.

* * *

Alright people I have a question for you all do you want long chapters with fewer updates or short chapters with more updates?

I know this chapter is confusing so if you have questions to what is going on in the story just ask and i'll try to clear it all up. Well math HW awaits me so enjoy while I suffer through the number invasion. Review please and let me know what you liked and didn't as well as what you would like to happen.

-Sora Signing Off- 3


End file.
